Fashion fades, orange is forever
by 1748
Summary: Crossover Orange is the new black/Vampire Diaries. AU/AH Caroline is in the Mikaelson Prison facility Ohio where the guards are corrupt, the punishment is torture and redemption seems impossible - for everyone. Rated M for later chapters - because Klaroline


**Fashion fades, orange is forever **

**Chapter 1**

The whole thing was a blur. Caroline remembered close to nothing from the moment the police officers came to her in the hospital up until she walked through those gates with her pillow in front of her. She didn't remember the court, or her mother's glare. And she certainly did not remember what she like to call "the incident".

"Yo, white girl, you gon' stand there all day or you gon' move your skinny ass?" Somebody further down the line yelled.

Caroline shook her head and moved. She was standing in the cafeteria of something called a MSP facility in Ohio. The whole thing was ridiculous if you asked Caroline, but apparently, she could find redemption inside these mushy brown walls. Yeah right, Caroline thought as she took her tray with today's lunch.

"I'm telling you I had a vision last night and we are so getting out of here within a week, I swear!"

Caroline sat down next to Bonnie, her roommate, and listened to her talk to Katherine about some kind of dream she had last night.

"That's not possible and we both know it, Bon. The chances of us escaping this hell hole is about just as big as Stacy's ass, and take it from a girl who's been there a couple of times, it ain't big."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just trying to be cheerful." Bonnie said and focused on a piece of cucumber in her salad.

Caroline had few friends inside the walls, as they liked to call them. There was Bonnie Bennett, her "psychic" roommate who's been inside for years, because of some restraining order or something. Also the only black inmate to not sit with the other black inmates. Quite a statement if you asked Caroline.

Then there was Katherine Pierce no one really knows what she did to end up inside. Some say that she robbed a bank, which could totally be true, but then there are a rumor saying she killed her lover's wife out of jealousy – which let's be honest could also be true. Her roommate was Elena Gilbert – taking the term a pain in the ass to a whole new level. She would show up out of nowhere and begin to preach about heaven and Jesus and God and a bunch of crap about how everyone but herself is living in sin. None of the girls was on good terms with the Gilbert girl.

"Do you guys know what day it is today?" Caroline asked exited.

"Friday?" Katherine answered bored.

"No, today we get to see our family and friends! Or in my case I get to see Lexi, which is awesome since it's been, like, two months since the last time I saw her," Caroline almost sang.

"Oh yeah, I'm seeing my dad today. It's actually pretty funny if you think about it. Ever since I got stuck in here my father has been calling once every week and every chance he gets to see me he takes it. All it took for our relationship to grow was a stalker problem and an uptight ex-boyfriend." Bonnie smirked.

"Well I hope you have all the joy in the world with all your besties and family members, while I will enjoy some peace and quiet in the kitchen."

Katherine was _that person _on the inside. She could get a hold on almost everything. You need a lipstick with a certain shade of red? Done. You need cigarettes from a certain brand? Done. How to pay? Favors.

Even though the women of the MP facility hated everyone who wasn't part of their ethnical group, they could all agree on one thing. They _despised _the prison chief. Mikael Mikaelson. First of all, his name is ridiculous and second of all, he enjoys torturing the inmates and not just the "you-have-to-sit-in-a-dark-room-in-an-hour-therefor-your-life-sucks"- kind of way, no Mikael would deny the inmates food in a week, just to remind them who's the boss. He would call an inmate into his office to abuse her and then proceed to threaten her family. Why did he do these things? Because he's a monster. A one-hundred percent pure evil monster.

"Alright ladies, lunch is over!" One of the male guards yelled.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline was walking alone towards her room, when she accidently bumped into a blonde woman, who wasn't in the usual clothes of the inmates. She looked way past 50 but still elegant with her pencil skirt and nice black silk shirt. Caroline spotted an expensive handbag and could smell a touch of her perfume.

"I'm so sorry!" Caroline apologized.

"Watch it, inmate! That's a week in isolation for you. What's your number?" The woman asked.

"Please, please don't! Not isolation! I'm so sorry for bumping into you! I swear it wasn't on purpose!" Caroline cried.

A voice sounded over the speakers: "All inmates will go back to their rooms immediately."

"Saved by the bell I see. You won't be as lucky the next time I see you!" The woman said.

Caroline hurried down the hall and went to her room in the east-wing where all the other white inmates usually resided, well except for Bonnie who miraculously got placed in the same room as Caroline.

"What took you so long?" Bonnie asked.

"Bumped into this old lady in the hall. Pretty scary. I think she's the monster's wife. You know the woman who comes here once a year to encourage us to not give up? God, I do not like that lady."

"You accidently bumped into the monster's wife? Accidently? How are you still breathing?"

"Got saved by the bell, luckily. She threatened to throw me in isolation " Caroline said.

Two guards walked past them counting with small devices, kind of like a pedometer. Caroline and Bonnie went silent. The only sound in the room was the _click_ every time a guard counted an inmate and then their steady footsteps. One of the guards was the one they called the wolf. Klaus Mikaelson. He used to be in the army, but due to a severe cut on his left shoulder, he was sent home and now work for the family business. He got his nickname from the way he treats his victims. He treat them as a wolf would treat its meal. He's the one who get to punish an inmate if said inmate had fallen just the smallest step out of line. He was without mercy and beyond the reach of redemption. His soul was just as dark and cruel as his actions. He had absolutely no remorse and no feelings. But no matter how ugly and terrifying his insides were, you most certainly could not say the same about his outside. He was what some of the Hispanic inmates would call "Spicy man!", while the black inmates would say "Not bad for a white guy!", but no matter age or color every woman in that prison agreed he was good looking. Just like most of the other guards.

The counting was over and the two girls hurried down to one of the common rooms where the visitors would be waiting.


End file.
